shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hercugara
Hercugara is the het ship between Hercules and Megara from the Disney and Once Upon A Time fandoms. Canon Hercules After Hercules hears a woman's cry of destress from the forest he is flying above, he went in search of the receiver of it and finds a young brunet woman who gets herself caught in the clutches of a large centaur who wants to make the woman his lover. Seeing her in trouble Hercules takes it upon himself to help her and after he defeated Nessus, the woman he saved tells him that her name is Megara, who is also known as "Meg" to her friends, as she thanks Herc for saving her. As well as giving him the nickname of "Wonder Boy". Before she leaves Hercules and his small party, the strong hero to-be has become smitten and dreamy eyed over her; and while Meg is grateful for his help Hades has her as his little helper and pawn. As the Lord of the Underworld learns of Meg's encounter with the one that is said to defeat him in the prophecy, Hades decides to use Meg and the trust that Hercules may have for her in his plot to get rid of his brother's son. TV Series The animated TV series is a prequel to the film, as it is set in the intervening period between Hercules' teen years and his first journey to Thebes as an adult, while he is still under Phil's training on his island. As well as the reason why Megara and their relationship only appears in the series twice as a special feature. The animated sequel to the film and extension of the series, "Hercules: Zero to Hero", reveals that Hercules and Megara have gotten married and have moved into a new home together. During the move-in, however, Hercules discovers his old High School yearbook that holds a few details to his time at Prometheus Academy and orders Hermes to send the book back to Phil's island, as his fears that Meg would see him as someone who is pitiful, like his peers did in his youth, should she ever learn the truth about his embarrassing past. When he finally got himself to reveal the truth to her, his bride reassure him that she couldn't care less about it and that her love for him was still as strong as ever. While Meg's official teen appearance in the TV series, "Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora", reveals that she and Herc have met before their first meeting in the film. She gives him the chance to be a hero by retrieving the amphora for her, so she can use it to forget about Adonis and the terrible blind date she went on with him; and while both Hercules and Megara were able to retrieve the amphora from Ares' sons she leaves Herc to escape on his own. Despite her actions of betrayal towards him, he goes to her recuse when he learns that she has been captured by Pain and Panic; during a fight for the amphora Meg confesses to Hercules that she has liked him from the start. As they were about to share a romantic kiss, however, the amphora's water is dropped on them, in which causes the two to forget how they met; as well as the reinforcing fact that Hercules and Meg never established any true romance towards each other until they re-met as adults. Once Upon A Time Moments Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts II *As Hercules's exhaustion was getting worse from his break-less fights, a worried Megara tries to convince him to get some rest. Kingdom Hearts III *As Sora asks Hercules how he pushed back his exhaustion and found the strength he needed to save Meg, he tells him that his need to protect Meg allowed him to find it. *Just as they were about to leave Mount Olympus Sora asks Hercules why he isn't staying behind to be with his family, and as much as he wants to he tells Sora that a life without Meg is an empty one. Children Herkie Herkie is the son of the Disney Descendants versions of Hercules and Megara. He appears in two novels of the series, Return to the Isle of the Lost and Rise of the Isle of the Lost, where he is shown to have inherited his father's strength. Fanon The ship has support due to its canon status in a Disney film. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Hercules/Meg (Disney) on FanFiction.Net :Hercules/Megara (Kingdom Hearts) on FanFiction.Net :Hercules/Megara (Once Upon A Time) on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : Trivia * They are one of the many Disney canon couples to be seen in the Kingdom Hearts series. Gallery Disney Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-7224.jpg Hercules' sacrifice for Meg results in the restoration of his God-hood.jpg Disney Hercugara choosing to be with Meg 1.jpg Disney Hercugara choosing to be with Meg 2.jpg Disney Hercugara kiss.jpg Hercugara Married.jpg Fanart Disney and OUaT Hercules Catching by newtscamanders.gif Hercules and Megara by archibaldart.jpg Calling by the Lake by SummerShe-Wolf.jpg Hercules_and_Megara_by_herculesmobilewallpapers.jpg Navigation